


On Encountering The Jack-of-Smiles In The Streets

by Lady_Noremon



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Noremon/pseuds/Lady_Noremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ambiguous Detective has An Annoyance to Jack-of-Smiles at 10 from months prior working The Jack Case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Encountering The Jack-of-Smiles In The Streets

**Author's Note:**

> I found this awhile ago in my GMail Drafts; The date for the first part I sent had "3 April 2013 00:49" for a date/time, and this was typed using my Nintendo 3DS. I did dig-up the screenshots from when I first got An Annoyance to Jack-of-Smiles at _10_. Yes, 10. It took a lot of grinding to build-up that Rare result. And as of March it isn't capped either as I managed to get another few ChangePoints in it. So, yeah, Lorrie has done the Jack business a lot! I've not been happy with my writing for ages, especially the "sentence. sentence. sentence." thing I fall into. Anyway, here is a drabble of Cassius fighting a Jack. [Originally posted on [LiveJournal](http://ls-cassius.livejournal.com/34492.html) on June 16TH, 2014 @ 03:41AM]
> 
> [](http://ls-cassius.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/3514/55908) [](http://ls-cassius.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/3514/56108)

She can feel him. Never really 'him', and the possessions have no favour for any which gender. Still Lorel Cassius calls the Jack-of-Smiles 'him'. Most do, though she's left those scenes & those cases months ago. She'd fought him for months, and eventually they reached a point of leaving each other alone. Cassius was an annoyance to Jack, but too capable for him to chose to act on. She'd take whatever form attacked down, but not with the bloodthirst, or the hunt for glory that others who'd taken the cause would. To her it was a job, or survival. Later, maybe a sense of protection. It paid well, and even months later she was still mainly subsisting on what danger pay she'd collected then. Now she'd moved on from Jack, and though she could still sense when he was about, she would leave him to someone else. This Jack she could feel now though, was too brash. Too angry. The host must be revelling in it... They plan to kill their annoyance, and Lorel just manages to draw her sword before they are upon her.

The expected cries of " _Jack!_ " with the cobbles clearing comes, just as fast as Jack's slashes. This Jack isn't skilled in combat, but is vicious with their two knives, there is a sense with Jack's overwhelming hateorloveorbeing, that they do not care for their continued life. Lorel uses her sword cane's sheath as club, and as a shield, rising to block a slash, or bring down to strike an elbow. Her form with her sword has elements of fencing, but is more improvisational, more purely to guarantee her survival. She's ruthless, and fast, without the cleaving of someone with a different build. She strikes, she'll fight dirty. There is no place for honour if she could die. She keeps her limbs in close, and adds the sheath to protecting them. She doesn't risk having anything cut-off, and doesn't put weight on her left leg. For that's a weakness, if she missteps or backs up on it she could fall down meaning certain death. Lorel could finish this a lot faster if she'd drive in, slash without concern. Take off some of Jack's fingers, maybe a hand. Slice though the jugular and hack into the neck. Sever the spinal cord. But in Lorel's Jack investigations she's learned that the possessions aren't always permanent. This vessel could awaken later with no idea what deeds had occurred, and the pavonine detective doesn't want to paralyse or disfigure this Jack's body if that will be the case. That does not mean she won't kill it however. The actual act of killing no longer bothers the detective, just the possible loss of a source of information, and the mess. As long as it is needed either for duty or self-defence, though 'duty' can be as simple as a hired job. If her own sacrifice was not an option, she would even provide the Innocent Princess when she dreams of being the Lonely Knight. A sacrifice is a sacrifice is a sacrifice.--The Knight even agrees (in their silent way).

The blades of the knives are crude compared to the honed sword, rough and worn but still deadly sharp. This Jack is putting more weight in now, Lorel suspecting it's grown tired of dealing with her.--She's close to finding an opening then. The cobbles clicking under her Savage Hob-nailed Boots, sparks dancing off as she leads the fight down the street. This Jack letting-out a screech as it drives in with an aim for her throat, and here is the moment. Cassius plunges her sword into the torso and twists. A different opponent would react by that open mouthed shock while sinking to their knees, but this has nothing but an expression of utter anger. The body doesn't remain conscious a great deal longer, and it is several theories as to whether the Jack-of-Smiles leaves then or not. The vessel will be themselves once they get patched-up however, though it is up to them to chose in life or death. The inquiry agent takes out a handkerchief (one of several carried) and wipes her blade before putting it back into a walking-stick. She debates staying until the alerted Constables arrive, but paperwork is not something she is in the mood for today. With one last look, and a shake to relax herself, L.S. Cassius continues on her way.


End file.
